Embark the Journey
by Empire21
Summary: What if Aang was accompanied by a girl in the iceberg? What if this girl happens to be the Messiah protector of the Avatar and bended of fire and air? Would she fall in love with prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa? Who knows much is to come!


My feet dangled off the middle of the stairway that curved down towards the air nomads below. Aang was currently trying to teach them how to use the air scooter. He moved his arms in a circular motion creating an air ball and then balancing on it. I chuckled out loud as he started to speed up and go up walls. I raised my hand up waiting for a high five as he passed me. Smiling he rushed by me and gave me the high five. The other monks gave up on trying to balance themselves. "Keep trying young ones, you've just began!" Smiling they got up and started making circular motions like Aang did.

"Aang, Yoka, come with us we need to talk with you."

Looking up I saw Gyatso in front of the other monks signaling us. Making eyecontact with Aang he just shrugged. I got up from my previous comfortable position on the stairway and followed them. As we made our way to the path inside the open building, I nudged Aang with my elbow. "Do you know what this is about?" Furrowing his eyebrows he just mirrored my confusion. "I have no idea."

Both me and Aang sat down criss-cross Apple sauce style on the soft floor. "This may seem blunt to you two, but you must need to know." We stayed silent. "Aang you are the Avatar, and you Yoka you are the Messiah."

My jaw opened wide I'm shock, I quickly looked over at Aang to see his reaction. To my surprise he was taking this rather calmly. "How do you know it's us."

"We've known that you were the Avatar and Messiah for a while now."

One of the monks brought out two thick blankets filled with stuff inside and led it to us.

Opening them we noticed that it was the toys we picked out when we were infants. "These are the toys I picked when I was little." Aang replied. Looking down I picked up a small turtle that didn't really do anything but it was squishy and served as my guide to sleep when I was little. And the other toy I had was one similar to the first toy Aang picked up. The string hanged out of the small opening waiting to be pulled for the little stick fused with a fan on the tips. I pulled it along with Aang watching the two fans guide the sticks in different directions.

These are the avatar and Messiah relics that your passed lives choose. "Fire, and air?"

The monk in the middle with the umbrella besides him turned his attention to me. Yes, fire is destruction, and air is the pacifist element, they are opposites but together they create a strong connection . Nodding slightly to myself I pulled my attention to the vibrant green colors besides me. The air flew gently around my face, the bleached blonde strands of my hair floated in different directions as if the wind was trying to push it away from my face. But a few rebellious ones fell in front of my eyes.

"Yoka."

Startled I turned to the monks in front of me. "S-sorry I got distracted, this seems to be a lot to take on." Looking at the monks individually I spotted Gyatso's sad smile. "I feel that war is upon us, and it is now that we need the two of you, the world needs you two." Swallowing a thick bile of saliva I nodded and both me and Aang left.

"So your the Protector of the avatar huh?" Smirking I turned to Aang "So your the avatar that I must protect huh?" Laughing we both headed back to the other air nomads. The mood was different from earlier, and everyone got off their air balls. They told us that it wouldn't be fun anymore because we were the avatar and the messiah.

Putting my hand on Aang's shoulder, I whispered in his ear that they just needed time to adjust to the news. Leaving I made my way to the top of the temple. What the other monks said did make me upset, but I guess they were right since it didn't seem fair to them. Me the Messiah huh? Seen I was little I knew that there was something odd and different from me and the other monks. Oh who am I kidding what normal airbender can bend fire also. I don't know why I was so surprised when the monks told me that I was the Messiah. The only ones that knew I could bend fire also was Gyatso and Aang. But now the whole entire world probably knows. My air ending seems to be almost mastered now. And I've only had time to practice my firebending in secret. With no one to teach me but myself. I've only learned the basics and how to control it after my visit to the fire nation along time ago.

Then I remembered my tattoo on my Right lower leg. Mentally I face palmed, of course the Messiah tattoo. It was gorgeous in my opinion, but many people called it a curse. It depicted a dragon that was wrapped around my lower leg its diverse colors planted on it. It truly looked like a masterpiece. The truth behind it is supposed to be a dragon by the name of Zin. Supposedly the Messiahs spirt animal, Zin can allow access to the spirit world. But I'm a tad scared to awaken him after so long. Oh who am I kidding I'm scared out of my wits. I mean I've tried to awaken him but I never achieved it. Deciding on giving it another shot I sat down on one of the structures sticking out of the floor.

Taking in a deep breath I inhaled the scent of of the flowers blooming on the trees besides me. Putting my knuckles together I tried to clear my mind. nothing. Trying again but this time I focused more on calling Zin's name in my mind. I have one motive. Bingo. My body started feeling light and my vision turned a bright white.

 _'Wet, I feel wet. Creaking my eyes open I gasped at the scene before me. I was in the middle of a river, it was very transparent and the fish that swam through the currents looked ghostly. The water was also an odd color of blue. But that's not what shocked me the most. All around me these weird creatures floated around. Spirits. I shuddered not wanting to look at them for a long period of time. Remembering my objective I called out Zin's name. "Zin, oh mighty dragon of the messiah please hear my calls!"_

 _Nothing again. Getting slightly irritated I tried a different approach. Splashing water. In a way it worked because the spirits all left which was a bonus and I heard a voice. "And who is this that dares interrupt my sleep?" Feeling the atmosphere around me tighten I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin. There before me only a few millimeters away was Zin. His humongous body floated all around the river and his tendrils swaying besides me as if it was taunting me. He looked exactly as my tattoo described him, just will a lot bigger. The vibrant colors glued around him. To my surprise when I spoke to him I sounded strong, no shake no stutter. "My name is Yoka, and I am the new Messiah." Guessing that the earth around me shaking was just his laughed he replied circling around me as if he was observing to see if I was worth being called the Messiah. In a way I felt rather offended but grew confident, how many people are called the messiah for a reason? "You seem confident in your new knowledge of it, your aura yells the name yang, I shall indeed accompany you." Feeling my past emotions of fear slip I decided to ask a question. "Aren't you the master of fire, may you teach me of the ability?" Zin slowly moved so he could face me his tendrils tickling my face. "Yes, but not now but when the time comes I shall." Furrowing my eyebrows I was about to retort when I felt my body being dragged under water and my vision turning white once again._

Falling off the structure I was sitting on I fell on the ground ungracefully. Taking deep breaths I looked up to see Aang rushing towards me. "Yo, Aang." Laughing he helped me up and asked me why I was sprawled on the ground. "Har har, I was just trying to enter the spirit world and after so long I achieved it!" Giving me a high five Aang congratulated me and said that he was just playing paishou with Gyatso. "Oh did he cheat again?"

"Yup, he blew my shirt over my head so it hid my sight!" He said grabbing onto the orange fabric wrapped around his upper torso and pouted. Both laughing I said, "Typical Gyatso never playing fair." We made our way back to our rooms but first I sat with him on his bed. "Aang is their something troubling you?" I noticed when he said Gyatso his voice seemed to be distant as if he was thinking of something. "I noticed how you sounded troubled when you said Gyatso's name. Aang looked down and dangled his feet off the side of the bed. "Just before I came to talk to you Gyatso was called to a meeting with the monks, and I went to eavesdrop on their conversation." Noticing his voice turn into guilt I pulled Aang closer. "They said that they were going to send me to the Eastern air temple away from you and Gyatso." Widening my eyes slightly I told him that they wouldn't I won't let them. But Aang already knows that I couldn't betray the monks, he knew I couldn't and it enrages me that he's right. "Okay Yoka, will I guess it's getting late you should rest." Looking out the window at the sun setting I nodded saying my goodbyes.

There was no way I was going to rest knowing that Aang was going to be sent to the Eastern air temple. Quickly making my way to the meeting we were at earlier I sped past other monks chatting away through the halls. Without hesitation I stormed my way in. No monks. Turning around I didn't see any trace of them. Walking out again I noticed a few ashes fall down onto the floor. Holding my hand out and putting it closer to my face I inspected it. Fire nation.

 **'I feel war is upon us** ' realization dawned upon me. The fire nation was attacking us. They wanted the avatar. Panicking I made my way back to Aang's room. Bursting down his door with my leg I ran in. He wasn't here. There was a scroll siting on his bed that was opened partially. I read the context inside and dropped it in horror. Aang was planning on leaving. Turning around my vision turned a hue of orange and red. Fire. I blocked it thankfully in reflex with air. Another blast I hit the intruder hard with my palm having the air around me push him far away. My hair swooshed behind me as I never used any airbending to attack before. Running outside a lightning bolt came crashing down and rain started to pour heavily. I had to find Gyatso and quickly. Almost slipping on puddles I tried to strain my ears to focus on the path to Gyatso's room. Chaos and the commotion around me quickly filled my ears tears threaten to spill out as I saw soldiers from the fire nation tear down my home, screams from the fellow monks. Pain erupted throughout my whole body as I came spiraling towards the floor. Looking down I noticed my abdomen was bleeding out. Cursing to myself I ripped the ends of my thick tunic and wrapped it around my torso covering the wound tightly. Using the wall as support I got up but with the cost of nearly dodging another fire blast. Fully taking in the scene around me I felt infuriated.

 _'Yoka, balance your emotions do not control you bending with anger do not be like your enemy_ '

Zin? no response. Balance my emotions, I just need to balance my emotions. Snapping my head up I found myself swarmed with fire nation soldiers. "Kill her she's the Messiah, do it quickly she hasn't mastered the arts yet!" Feeling my eyebrow twitch in irritation, I closed my eyes. Feeling the sensation of the fire dancing on my right hand and the air being controlled around my left. Opening my eyes again I bended my knees I moved my left leg to my right the air from the strong wind given me the advantage as I used it to throw the left side of the soldiers away from the temple and tumbling down the cliff to their death. Focusing on my right I spun up and twisted my body biting my lip to distract my mind from the pain on my abdomen. I felt free, the rhythm of my body danced along the music of the pouring rain of the sky and piercing booms and claps of the lighting. But then I stopped, the fire soldiers on my right were long gone. I looked around me the whole temple was in flames. I did this. Tears burst through me, I did this! Looking at my hands in disbelief I hit the ground hard. Sobbing, I feel disgusted.

Tap. What? Tap. Turning my direction to where I felt someone tapping me I saw an arm. They had blue tattoos on their hand, my eyes followed the arm up all the way to the white beard on the figure. "Gyatso?" I said weakly, I can feel my nose start to run. Sitting down to my level he started pulling me in a hug. "Hush child, do not feel so negative about your fire bending, it is not your fault." Looking up I wiped my tears away. "You are the Messiah a powerful being and friend to all of us, especially Aang go and find him." Looking down I slowly got up. Gyatso followed step. "No I cannot leave you, we are outnumbered just let me help!" Moving his head side to side in a motion that said no. I can hear the heavy footsteps of the fire nation coming closer. "Do not worry Yoka, this isn't were your destiny shall end, leave it to us old monks to fight." Laughing sadly Gyatso put his hands on my shoulders as we hugged one more time. "I'm sorry Yoka." And with that I felt a strong gust of wind throw me off of the temple. Weird thing is I didn't even feel my heart drop as I fell. Instead I felt scales wrap around me as I felt a similar feeling of tendrils tickle my face. Bending down my chin so my vision looked towards the dragon from my tattoo. Zin! "Zin!" Smiling I hugged him as we flew into the other side of the temple towards the sea. Looking back, I took note of Gyatso fighting off the remaining Fire nation soldiers on the temple along with the other monks. I choked back sobs as I saw hundreds of more on their way.

My head was gently turned towards the sea. _'Do not look at what is now the past but what is the future_ ' not saying anything back I just petted the scales on Zin's back as thank you gesture.

My eyes started to drop as my body grew tired. I can still feel the redness of continuously swiping my eyes from the rain. My eyes squinted forward as I saw something white fly up and down in the sky. Appa! As if knowing my attentions Zin started flying faster in their direction. As we advanced closer I yelled Aang's name. Turning his head to me I noticed his face was planted with fear and tiredness. I jumped off Zin and landed in Appa's Sattle. Zin grew smaller and fused with my tattoo having it glow for a few seconds. "Yoka! Am I glad to see you." I threw my arms around him and we hugged for a few minutes both sobbing. As we broke apart I can feel Appa grow tired. There was no way we can survive, we are in the middle of the freezing water for example! I was about to yell something to Aang when a lighting bolt came crashing down besides us and Appa started falling into the deep depths below. The next thing I saw was Aang's tattoos and eyes glow, then I succumbed to darkness.


End file.
